


Chill

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 15 minute ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Making their own heat.





	Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Sep. 23rd, 2004. 
> 
> For Paco.

Dipping down, Sephiroth traced the line of Vincent's hip with his tongue. He felt Vincent shiver slightly, but he couldn't tell if it was because of the chill sneaking into the room or because of his touches and kisses. Vincent was a damned quiet lover and it was always a bit disconcerting.

But there was one very obvious way to find out just whether it was pleasure of pain that was plaguing Vincent's mind. Wrapping one hand around Vincent's erection, Sephiroth took it into his mouth, circling the head with his tongue before taking in all he could.

Sephiroth could never think of a proper description for the noises Vincent made during moments such as that one. It was like the demons inside of him had control of his vocal cords, howling appreciation for each lick and stroke.

With his free hand, Sephiroth searched lower, reaching between Vincent's buttocks for another claim. He ran his finger around that opening, feeling the soft skin as he continued his oral teasing.

The dim light of the room did little to hide the scars that ran like a demented maze across Vincent's skin. Sephiroth traced those too, but with his eyes, looking at where they gathered and then dispersed. The morbid center of him couldn't help but feel a sickening arousal at the thought of being so deeply inside Vincent as to know what was beneath those scars.

Eyes closed, he knew without a doubt that Vincent was close to orgasm. He knew he'd have to hold Vincent down; he always did. For such a lithe, pretty man, Vincent had enough strength to accidentally injure them both.

He'd never admit to it, but Sephiroth really did like drinking down the sweet semen of any of his Mako-infused cohorts. It changed something in the body, leaving a soldier's semen to taste like liquid candy. And despite not being a soldier, Vincent certainly had enough of the planet's blood within him to have the same effect.

Sephiroth licked his lips, gathering the last drops before looking at Vincent. Vincent was panting, shaking on the low bed. Sweat covered his body, making it shimmer.

Some day they'd have to leave this place and go farther into the world. But for now, Sephiroth was enjoying his strange and wild relationship with one of those who'd first hunted him down.

It was some form of irony, perhaps, he thought as he finished preparing Vincent's body for what was bound to be a very long evening. In the cold of the north, they'd gotten quite good at making their own heat.


End file.
